Behind the Shows: Yu Yu Hakusho
by GilandThatz
Summary: Behind the scenes of Yu Yu Hakusho.


GT: My first YYH fic and also my first comedy fic(or at least I think its funny). I love Yu Yu Hakusho! But I've been so busy juggling my Underworld and Kingdom Hearts fic that I havta make this a short one.(Hopefully)  
  
Kurama: Don't forget school.  
  
GT: Oh yeah that too.  
  
Yusuke: And playing video games.  
  
GT: And that.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
GT: And that.  
  
Kuwabara: And raising your wittle kitten.  
  
GT: I don't have a kitten Kuwabaka! And it's little not wittle. *smacks Kuwabaka over the head* Someone do the disclaimer.  
  
Kurama: GilandThatz does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Behind the music, or anything that could be used against me in a court of law.(Inu-Yasha and Fruits Basket)  
  
Behind the Shows: Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
GT: This is Behind the Shows, behind the tragedies of Yu Yu Hakusho's downfall. Dealing with drugs, illratacy, drinking, violence, and etc. The show had begun at the peak of anime rivaling the hit show Dragonball. But no one would have guessed the trials that actors faced behind the scenes.  
  
Yusuke: It was all fun and games. We never suspected that HE would have a problem with that. *fixes his glasses and crosses his legs*  
  
GT: Yes, HE had a problem with something. His name was Kurama or Shuuchi Minamino, the pretty boy and main bishounen of the cast. Having grown in Louisiana, Kurama was not much of a going to school type of guy. The hardships of going bankrupt and having to rise his twenty-eight and a half siblings forced him into work. Which meant no time for school. And that problem was...  
  
Kurama(with a southern draw): I admit, I never learned to read. But in the beginning of the series we had all gotten together to go over our lines and I had so very few. Only because I was rarely there, the first person to notice was that damned Kuwabara. Only because he was the most educated of us all.  
  
GT: Yes, ya heard right. He said that Kuwabaka was the most educated. Having finishing school at the young age of ten, Kazuma Kuwabara joined the young actor's guild that would soon guide him into meeting his best friend, Hiei.  
  
Kuwabara: I'm not really that smart. Even if I got my PhD at ten, I have always thought of myself as just a regular teenager. I just happen to be smarter than most of them. Like so many others before me, I don't like to boast about my smartness.   
  
GT: Smartness? That doesn't sound very smart. Anyway, back to Kurama's problem. He had reached rock bottom(having to rely on Kuwabaka and all) He did the only reasonable thing.  
  
Kurama(still with a southern draw): I did the only reasonable thing an actor can do in my position. I went to the Selvin Learning Center. The commercials were right, you do get better results and now I'm their spokesperson.   
  
GT: Yes, things began to look bright for the redhead well in Yusuke's corner things began looking grim. When behind the music returns...  
  
-Preview-  
  
Yusuke: I was going down hill. I never suspected that I would things like that.  
  
-Commercial Break-  
  
GT: Now thank you returning to Behind of Shows. Kurama had gone uphill while Yusuke went down hill.  
  
Yusuke: I never did drugs or anything like that, I know that's bad . I did something worse.  
  
GT: Yes, Yusuke had started to go to conventions. Dressing up like a weirdo.(what? ya thought it would be differently?)  
  
Yusuke: It started with Star Trek and Star Wars.   
  
GT: Sadly, Yusuke was a geek in real life.  
  
Yusuke: Geek! Hey there girly, them is fightin' words!  
  
GT: Anyway, Yusuke had become completely obsessed with his sci-fi things and the rest of the cast begun to notice.  
  
Kurama(still with southern draw): I started to realize he had a problem when he started to come to work wearing his Vulcan costumes. We always had to force him into the Yusuke costume and even then it was hard enough to hold it up.  
  
Hiei(wearing a brightly colored dress): He always tried to get me into a Yoda costume once. What was it? A potato sack with a green mask?  
  
Kuwabara: It wasn't his fault that he happened to be like that. It just was.  
  
GT: The cast realized there was something wrong. So they did the only thing that was in their budget plan, torture him by battling with Suzaku. (all footage in that episode was true)  
  
Yusuke: After they did that, I never touched another costume again.  
  
GT: Yes, everything seemed to go well with the cast until...  
  
Hiei(still wearing the brightly colored dress): He was absolutely dreadful...his clothes were just so tacky.  
  
GT: Yes, Hiei said tacky.  
  
Littleblackrose: I'm GT's little sister, I'm here to comment about what's going on and have questions from the viewing audience. WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIEI?! WHAT'S IS WRONG WITH YOU?!*hits GT repeadly in the head*  
  
GT: Oh, yeah. I haven't explained his story. Anyway, the most outta place person on the cast and best actor was Hiei. He had grown up in a troupe of actors, raised by his Uncle Francis. From a young age. he had always wanted to a fashion designer and dressing in women's clothing. And the person Hiei was talking about was none other then younger Toguro.  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, I'd say he had a problem. He was a wimp. He couldn't even do any of the stunts.  
  
GT: Yes, Toguro was a wimp. He was so weak I could even beat the crap outta him and not even break a sweat.  
  
LBR: Is this Behind the Shows or a look inside GT's twisted mind?  
  
GT: Anyway, back when Behind the Shows return.  
  
-Preview-  
  
Kurama(still with a southern draw): I've always been uncomfortable around, shorty. But that doesn't mean we're still friends.  
  
-Commercial-  
  
GT: On the next Behind the Shows...Inu-Yasha edition.  
  
Kagome(wearing practically nothing): He always had a problem with my boyfriend. Its not like we were dating like on the series.  
  
-End of Commercial-  
  
GT: Welcome back to Behind the Shows: Yu Yu Hakusho edition.  
  
LBR: You don't make any sense.  
  
GT: That's the fun thing about me! ^___^ Anyway, tension had rose between Hiei and the others.  
  
Yusuke: When I was with him the thought of what his sexual reference was always on my mind.  
  
GT: Yes, they had began to believe that Hiei was gay. Show the clip!  
  
Little working elf: Showing!!!   
  
-Clip-  
  
Hiei walks around his fashion store acting like Ayame from Fruits Basket with a bright smile on his face.  
  
-Clip suddenly ends-  
  
LBR: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!?! WHY ARE YOU MAKING HIM ACT LIKE THAT?!?! WHAT IS THE FUCK WRONG WITH YOU?!?! DIE, BIG SISTER, DIE!!!!!!!!*throws sharp things at me*  
  
GT: Watch the language! *dodges the sharp things skillfully*   
  
Kurama(southern draw slowly fading because he has to get into character): Hiei's always been a mystery. I have my doubts that he wouldn't gay but some of the facts go against that.  
  
LBR: That was a quick change for Kurama.  
  
GT: He has to get into character.   
  
Hiei: I'm not gay. *Hiei fangirls and my sister scream happily in the background* I have a girlfriend that I've been dating for awhile.  
  
GT: And that girlfriend was none other then...I'm not goin' to tell ya!  
  
LBR: TELL US OR DIE!!!!!!!!  
  
GT: Dieing sounds reasonable. And if I die you won't get the answer anyway.*LBR stops threatening me* I tell, his girlfriend was Yukina!  
  
LBR: EWWWW!!   
  
GT: They only play brother and sister, doofus!  
  
LBR: Ohhhhh.  
  
GT: Anyway, now that's all cleared up.*fangirls sigh with relief* We'll get the main problem with the dark tournment. Jin. Being the Irish man he was(not putting down any Irish people cuz I'm Irish) a heavy drinker. Jin came from an only child background. His parents had no time for him and after his brothers went missing(any guess who the brothers is) he started drowning his sorrows.   
  
Koenma: We always went for drinks but he was the one who drank the most.  
  
GT: Sadly, Jin refused any help. And went on with his life but after a life altering event, his habits would quickly change.  
  
Jin: It started with beer but then I got a taste of the whisk. I was at the end of me rope. And suddenly it all hit me, in the form of a semi-truck.  
  
GT: Yes, Jin had got drunk and went in the middle of the road. He got hit by a truck and suffered major wounds.  
  
Jin: I hit rock bottom. I knew I had to something but I didn't know what. And that's when she came into my life.  
  
GT: Yes, Jin had slept with someone and got a kid he later named Whiskey.   
  
Jin: She's such a delight to have. She's me stone.  
  
GT: Yes, alls well that ends well. Yu Yu Hakusho finished the series with a delightful 4 seasons. Although, the ending sucked. Thank you for watching the delightful Behind the Shows. Jin and his brothers, Kuwabara and Hiei were reunited on the set.  
  
-End-  
  
GT: HELP ME!!! HELP ME!!!!*fangirls surround GT in the corner, leaded by the cast and Littleblackrose*  
  
Yusuke: Ya made me look like a loser!!! I don't even act like that!!!  
  
LBR: I told you, you would make enemies when you wrote this. But nobody listens to me.  
  
GT: PLEASE REVIEW!!! *Everyone tackles me expect for Kuwabaka who's happy with his part in the story*  
  
-Censored for extreme violence to author-  
  
Kuwabaka: Please review and why do you keep calling me Kuwabaka?!  
  
GT: 'Cuz you're a baka, baka!!*Kuwabaka joins the group of people beating me up* 


End file.
